JakobCage
JakobCage (fka JakobPlaysMXW) is a former MXW and RSA wrestler. He joined the MC Wrestling business in December of 2016 in the middle of the Christmas break. He was trained by former MXW Superstar FireFerrit and would soon be signed to NXW in early January. RPW Win-Loss Record Career NXW FireFerrit, who was the owner of NXW at the time, decided to portray Jakob as the current NXW Briefcase holder's bodyguard. The current briefcase holder was thelolcrewsj who is now known as Crews1. Jakob and Crews built a strong friendship in NXW. They would go on to defeat Wilson Army at a weekly NXW show for the NXW Tag Team Titles. Lol Foundation started a rivalry against an up and coming tag team, the Rare Bros. The Rare Bros were a team of young talent, YG and RareIce. After much fighting and trash talking, FF announced that the Rare Bros vs Lol Foundation would Co-Mainevent at All Stars II in a TLC match. The Rare Bros would capture the tag titles in a grueling match. This match would cripple the Lol Foundation. Jakob and Crews were still good friends and tag partners, however Crews would now focus on his briefcase. On NXW All Stars Aftermath, a masked man would confront the newly crowned NXW Champion, Bighero. The masked man would be revealed to be JakobCage. This started a feud between Bighero and Crews. Jakob's NXW career would begin to go on a downward spiral. After losing to Bighero two times, Jakob would be set in a tag team match against the Rarebros. However, his partner was a new star, Derpypanda. With the odds against them, Jakob and Derpy won the NXW Tag Team Titles. Only a couple minutes after, the Gatekeepers would cash in to defeat Jakob and Derpy. Jakob would leave NXW shortly after. Indy Scene Jakob was a brief indy star. He won the Nex-Gen title on GPW and shortly dropped it to his former tag partner Crews. Jakob also had a short career in HXW. He also co-owned Crews's indy, CXF for a brief period of time. Overall, Jakob was not big in the Indies. MXW MXW Owner, Todee announced a tournament that would crown the MXW International Champion. After one of the contenders announced he could not attend the tournament, Todee needed a replacement. A rising star, JakobCage, would enter the tournament. After help from Matdog's alter-ego, One Ball, Jakob would go on to defeat some of MXW's biggest stars and win the tournament. Jakob would defeat MattyIce on MXW Knockout to win the International title in his debut. Jakob, being young, used a Nazi saying. This lead to him being called a nazi. Jakob would go on to have a 100 plus day reign with the international championship. He would have some memorable matches, including the MXW Locked Away match where he was the 3rd eliminated. He also tag teamed with Crews in Crews's debut on the same night against S.U.C.K but they lost. Jakob would go on to defeat N00dles in the MXW Rumble match but me eliminated shortly after. When everything seemed up for Jakob, he threw it away. After learning that MXW would be "ending", Jakob griefed a PCW arena as well as leaking scripts for a feud against Light after XC II. This earned him a lot of heat and hate, especially with MattyIce. FireFerrit and Crews would support Jakob but ultimately, he was to be perm banned. He was granted one last match against Crews at XC II where he dropped the International championship and left MXW for good. Return to the MXW server Shortly after his ban, Jakob returned to MXW after multiple failed attempts. Jakob was unbanned during a CXF event but quickly re-banned. Jakob made an appearance on NXW Takeover: Revolution where he attempted to make Bdubbz job to him. Matty quickly caught on and changed Bdubbz to win. This infuriated Jakob. Jakob walked out of the match and was quickly banned. The enraged Jakob spammed the MXW discord servers with disgusting images. Jakob would be perm banned again. Jakob would still be unbanned again but never for long. As far as we know, Jakob is banned for good. RSA In the summer of 2019, Jakob was contacted by Cyberstorm123. Jakob was just waking up when he saw the messages. He was invited to a new wrestling server. At first, Jakob thought it would be another one of Cyber's servers. Instead, he found what could be a future competitor of MXW. RSA was something amazing to him. A modded MC Wrestling server. Jakob got to work along legends such as Matdog, Ruck, and Kev during his time in RSA. Before the end of the summer, RSA announced its closing. A majority of the roster was bored of MC Wrestling. Jakob was out of the wrestling scene again. RPW In september of 2019, Jakob was contacted by MattyIce. Matty knew Jakob still wanted to wrestle. Matty offered to help Jakob create a server and run it. Jakob was distraught as he knew this would be hard. He contacted Koolbuzz and together, they started building RPW. RPW has hired some of the most amazing free agents and former MXW stars. RPW will debut on December 7th with RPW: New Horizons. Jakob is set to face Dmoore on December 7th at RPW: New Horizons Temporary Retirement 2016 Before joining MXW, Jakob moved from Germany to Vindex Nation. He was a member of the police force but eventually retired. 2019 Two years later, Jakob returned to Vindex Nation after retiring from the indy scene. Jakob would find himself entering the draft for their football league. He was drafted by the Downtown Dolphins but shortly traded. However, before he could make an appearance, Jakob was arrested for murder and kicked from the league. Jakob was found not guilty and was released. The League fined him 100k but Jakob moved back to the Americas. Jakob would start to wrestle again in RSA but once RSA closed Jakob was out of a job. He is now apart of the Hockey League, MCHL as well as owning RPW. Jakob has been traded 3 times throughout his hockey career but has managed to score a goal. More Finishing Moves * Beautiful Kick * Candian Destroyer Signature Moves * Top Kek * Super Kek Noticeable Moves * Spinning Roundhouse Kick Themes * A$AP Ferg - Plain Jane * Mike Bennet theme "Miracle" * Bush - Machine Head Championships and Accomplishments * NXW Most Improved Wrestler of the year * NXW 2x Tag Champ * GPW Nex-Gen champ * CXF World Champ * MXW International Champ Category:Active Roster